


[podfic] Five Times Philosophy Class Was Totally Easy

by growlery



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Read Cold, unedited podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Once in a while, the group understands the readings surprisingly well.Sort of.AKA the reboot where the four of them find refuge in the Medium Place and decide to start up their class again, this time focusing on more contemporary thinkers.





	[podfic] Five Times Philosophy Class Was Totally Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Philosophy Class Was Totally Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106710) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> i was looking for something to read for my podfic bingo square read a fic cold, and i stumbled upon this. just from the tags i knew it would be delightful and it did not disappoint. i have included a (mostly) unedited version for fun; listen to me figure out how to do four new voices on mic!!

  
**unedited version**  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0jimiduv6q2gpa8/Five%20Times%20Philosophy%20Class%20Was%20Totally%20Easy%20%5BUnedited%5D.mp3?dl=0) (9.4MB)  
length: 15:53

 **edited version**  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/32pdxhivd1x165m/Five%20Times%20Philosophy%20Class%20Was%20Totally%20Easy.mp3?dl=0) (6.3MB)  
length: 10:30


End file.
